


皆大欢喜 / Deserved

by Alisarose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 将军的女儿paro（？）虽然它的分级和警告是这样的，其实它是一个pre-slash，而且是一个甜文（。





	皆大欢喜 / Deserved

【1】

距离目的地还有十五分钟的航程，定局者号歼星舰上循环播放着请各部队做好入港靠泊前各项准备工作的通知。

Kylo没有什么需要准备的。他能想象出此刻舰桥和下层甲板上忙碌的情景，官兵们排查每一项安全隐患，确认停机位和机库入口编号，获得休假批准的军官们前往指定的舱门附近集合。但所有这些都不在他的视野之内。他独自穿过又一道闸门，进入一条更窄的走廊，除了广播通知别无人声。很难相信Hux的办公室是在这样偏僻的地方。

Hux叫他来“相谈要事”，又不肯在通讯里说明缘故。有时候Kylo厌恶自己固执的好奇心。

同样地，他厌恶最高领袖传召他的方式。

将军，带Kylo Ren来见我，有些事我要面授于他。

尽管当时Kylo就站在将军身旁，一同仰望着面前的全息投影、领受指示，Snoke却把对他的安排交代给Hux。

就像他是一件贵重货物，须由专人押运；或是一个需要成年人监护的儿童。

他没有权利提出抗议，即使他看到Hux领命时嘴角浮现了一抹似有似无的讥笑。

Kylo承认自己资历尚浅，再过几天他将满二十五岁，加入第一秩序还不足一年。

在此之前他从未接触过军队，或与军事相关的工作。新共和国成立后，战时的抵抗武装几乎全部解甲归田，新共和国的主导者们抱持着那种过于天真的理想：只要我们不教授军事，下一代便不知战争为何物。

如果是一位经验老道的军官在旁辅佐——也许，像传说中那位在外执行长期任务的老Hux将军——他倒不会太介意；但Armitage看上去不超过三十岁，每次他试图装出年长者的口吻都让Kylo感到滑稽。不过是一个跳梁小丑。

这不是他该占据的位置，他只配在一位真正的强者身边充当附庸……或玩物。

Kylo喜欢这个想法，想象Hux被玩弄、被使用的样子使他感到愉快，他确信这是源于自己对那个无能小人的鄙夷。尽管实际上他对于“使用”他人取乐的门道知之甚少，也没有兴趣了解。

当他还在犹豫是否找对了地方，舱门在他面前开启了，出现在门后的黑色球形机器人向他迸出一串没有情绪的二进制语言。

他跟着滚动的机器人走进门去，伴随着金属碰撞的声音，舱门在他身后关闭。房间不大，但位于舰体边缘，有一面落地舷窗，视野还算不错。

“Ren，”Hux将军在一张简朴的工作台后面抬起头，“多谢拨冗。你很准时。”

“到底是什么事？”

“有点东西想请你看。”将军站起身来，双手撑着桌面。

Kylo当然已经注意到桌上躺着一只深色的货箱。

“是什么？”他没有耐心配合对方卖关子。

“不如你自己看看？” 将军嘴边又出现了那道似有似无的笑纹，“你能做到的，对吧？不用开箱也能看到。”

Kylo明白他的意思。不论Hux在耍什么花样，Kylo倒是不介意向他显示驾驭原力的特权。当他还是个绝地学徒的时候，师父总是教训说原力不是用来哗众取宠的戏法……Kylo并不相信那一套说辞。让那些弱小无知的人见识一下真正的力量，又有何妨？

他合上眼，让原力带他越过一切屏障，由内而外洞悉这个世界。

“这是……？！”

Kylo猛地睁开眼，不敢相信他看到的。

尽管被焚烧、埋葬过，残破得不成形状，那的确是Darth Vader的头盔。

“你外祖父的遗物。”Hux将军说。

“你怎么知道……？！”

“你不像自己想的那么神秘，Ben Solo。”

“那不是我的名字。”他听到自己话中流露出威胁的气息。

“好吧，我道歉。”将军说完，抚了一下箱盖，“总之，我相信你愿意收下这份薄礼。”

这不是什么“薄礼”。Kylo想。这是命运的起点，是他相信自己生来不凡的理由。他猜不出Hux是动用了怎样的手段才查到这件珍贵遗产的下落，更惊讶于Snoke都未能寻回的东西竟然落在这人手上。也许Hux并不是只会夸夸其谈。

“……你想要什么？”他不相信Hux会无事献殷勤，也不习惯欠人情。

年轻的将军又笑了，这次是一个真正的、舒展的微笑，“哈，无功不受禄，令人钦佩。”他终于收起假客套，进入正题：“我要你替我调查一件事。”

“关于叛军？”

“不，关于一起犯罪案件。”

Kylo没有接话，等待他说下去。

”十二年前，我在这船上被轮奸了。”将军平静地说，“当时我还只是个中士，在新兵训练营执教。”

Kylo在面罩下蹙起眉，意外而又莫名地有些不适。

“他们犯案时戴着预备兵头盔，我没有看到脸或护甲编号，不可能从上千个学员中指认出他们。我父亲认为查办这件事会动摇军心，制造不必要的麻烦，对这案子下了封口令，还销毁了相关的监控记录。”

他的语气中没有苦涩或仇恨，就像所说的事并非发生在他自己身上。

“你要我找出犯人。”Kylo说。

“是的。”

现在他知道为什么Hux要赶在到达之前提出这笔交易了。他们即将停靠在至尊号上，参加一场史无前例的全员战略大会，第一秩序的所有高层官员都会集中在此。十二年前的军校学员，如果现在还活着，军衔不会低于校级，每一个可能的嫌疑人都会出现在这个场合。这是最好的、也是绝无仅有的机会。

“但你父亲不在这里了，你可以翻案调查。”Kylo不清楚另一位Hux将军究竟是去执行什么任务，有传言说他其实已经死了多年，即便没死这任务也无异于流放——他显然早已脱离第一秩序的权力中心。“你对自己的审讯技巧这么没信心？”

“我知道那一届的学员有65个还活着，我可以让他们全体供认有罪，但这有什么意义呢？惩罚不是我的目的，我想要的只是真相。”

Hux走近他，像是要从这没有生命的面具上看出他的态度。

“我相信有些证据是我父亲无法销毁的，只有你能看到的证据。”

记忆。Kylo明白将军言下所指。

至此，他不得不承认Hux有些小聪明，显然也做了功课，能想到求助于原力追查旧案，足见他对原力的理解和敬畏确有长进。

“首先，我需要确切知道发生了什么。”他试着用耐心解释的口吻说，“先提醒你，可能会有点难受。”

“我明白。”Hux点点头，牵起Kylo的手放在自己额上，“我准备好了。”

不。我不需要碰你。Kylo想。这不是物理意义上的事。

但他没有移开手掌。

 

【2】

一定是“他们”。

当Hux中士被迎面遭遇的几个预备风暴兵袭击时，这是他的第一判断。“他们”劫持了一些训练兵，盗走他们的护甲，混进营房区。

从他记事起，就常常听到这样的教训：要时刻提防叛军的入侵和渗透，“他们”像老鼠一样无孔不入。旧帝国的倾覆就始于一系列未及防范的入侵行动。

也许“他们”知道他是将军的儿子。也许他们认为能从他这里得到某些绝密情报。

那他们就想错了。Hux想。

父亲对他从未有过超出上下级关系的亲近，允许他留在舰上已经是莫大的恩惠，更没有信任到可以分享什么高等机密。和他比起来，Cardinal队长都更像将军的儿子——没准那个蠢货就是这么想的，以为将军对他有那么一丁点在乎，真可悲。

至少Hux足够清醒，他对父亲的关注早就不抱期待。

Sloane上将失踪后，Brendol Hux成为第一秩序实际上的最高指挥官。那一段日子，Armitage寝食难安，恐怕父亲会剥夺Sloane上将留给他的一切。但他害怕的事都没有发生，他照旧主持着预备兵训练工作。他花了一些时间才领悟：作为一个原本要被丢在沦陷区等死的孩子，走到现在的地步是极大的成就，但对于整个组织的高层决策者，他仍然是个不值得特意剔除的小卒。

所有重要的决定都发生在宽恕号上，Cardinal队长从每一批新人里挑选出年轻、灵敏、值得培养的，那些年龄太大、不适合加入他的培训项目的“残次品”，才被发配到定局者号的青年训练营。这些孩子大多来自偏远、落后的星球，将他们打磨成合格的军人并非易事，Hux中士对他的学员从未有一刻放松要求，学员们也都畏惧他的名声，即使他们中的一部分人年纪还略长于他。

他禁不住想，如果他即将丧命于新共和国间谍的拷问折磨，父亲是否会在葬礼上为他致辞？

……谁知道会不会有葬礼呢。

那么，叛军究竟为什么要劫持他这样一个无足轻重的教官？

一个士兵——也许应该说，伪装成士兵的侵入者——用裹着护甲的手臂钳住他颈部，这使他呼吸困难，但还不至于说不出话，他们又在他嘴上勒上一条金属，彻底堵住他的呼救。

那是一根勒衔。Hux意识到。给赛驼佩戴的嚼子。几个月前曾有人从新殖民地收缴来一批法西驼，暂存在舰上，由学员们轮值看管。这些骑具大概是那时落在这些人手上的。

也就是说……

Hux中士难以面对这个推论。

劫持他的不是叛军特工，而是“自己人”。

“教官，”押着他的预备兵将他双手反剪到背后，戴上手铐，“别紧张，我们只想找点乐子。”

他被推进走廊尽头的一间舱房。这似乎是个被人遗忘已久的地方，一间废弃的茶水间。角落里有几箱速食饮料，很可能已经过期，箱子落满了灰尘。落地舷窗外是一片苍黑的星空。

另一个肇事者踢了他的膝弯迫使他跪倒。

“这表情很好。”

他从那对黑色护目镜上看到自己散发着杀意的倒影。

“就是有点吓人。”他面前的预备兵说，“我想过用你的嘴，现在看来还是算了。你肯定会咬人。”

是的，你可以打赌。Hux这样想着。口涎从他无法合拢的嘴边溢出，沿着下颌滴下去。

如果这个状况下还有值得乐观看待的部分，那就是：这些学生没有武器。让几千个尚未通过结业考核的孩子举着真枪跑来跑去显然不是个好主意，他们只有在完成训练、取得正式职位后，才会在驻地分配到相应的武器。在那之前，即使训练枪也只有在模拟战斗中才摸得到。

如果Hux带着配枪，情况根本不会是这样。哪怕有一把刀也好。但他疏忽了。他刚洗过澡，注意到洗发水所剩不多，出去领一份新的补给，没打算离开营房区，带枪似乎是完全没必要的。

他已经想象到向父亲报告案情时会得到怎样的回复：你的枪呢？为什么不带枪？你怎么会被几个没有武装的孩子劫持了？

如果有坏事发生在他身上，那一定是他自己的错。

“知道吗，教官，你是这几个营的预备兵们最恨的人。”

一个预备兵扣住他的脖颈，把他的脸按在地上。另一个人将他的白色军装裤解开、褪到膝弯处。

“在营房里，每个人都说过想操你，只有我们是认真的。”

现在他知道这些人要做什么了。即使没有过性经验，他也不难猜出接下来要发生的事。他咬紧了横在嘴上的勒衔，决定到死也不会发出哀鸣。

一些闻起来像是引擎润滑油的液体淋在他裸露的臀上。那个预备兵脱下手套，蘸着油插入两根手指。

“里面也这么干净，你是不是经常玩自己？”

你们想过代价吗？Hux想。

劫持、侵犯长官，罪同叛变，足够把他们每人处决两次。就算事后杀人灭口，没有武器和外出许可，他们无法处理掉尸体。

这些人，是根本就不想活了吗？

“不。不是。你只是爱干净。”预备兵说，“这里太紧了，你这里没人用过。”

手指撤出了，接着进来的是一根粗大的肉柱。

那东西在他私处进出，留下灼烧般的痛感。他忍不住呜咽出声，牙根咬得比身后的伤处更疼。

一个预备兵射过之后，就去接替另一个人按住中士的头颈，让他去开始新一轮的侵犯。他们很默契，想必是同一个小队的战友。

Hux感到身体逐渐麻木，像是意识被挤出躯壳，也没有力气再挣扎。最后一个强暴他的人不得不挽住他的腰才能迫使他保持下身翘起的姿态。

“快看，这是什么？！”

有一只手穿过他腿间拨弄着。

“怎么硬了？”他们全都笑起来，“被操得很爽吧？不用谢，教官。”

他们离开之前摘掉了他的手铐，大概是为了隐藏证据。也许Hux中士真该感谢他们没有把他铐着留在那里，让更多人看见他被奸污过的样子。

他终于弄掉勒衔时，嘴角已经被磨破了；他的军裤彻底毁了，油污、血迹和精斑层层叠叠，但他别无选择，只能提起裤子，艰难地爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走回自己的卧舱。

 

【3】

Kylo回到他在至尊号上的卧舱，却没有感到预期中的亲切。

他发现自己不再习惯这张不容翻身的铺位。他在同样大小的石床上睡了多年，从未失眠，直到他在致命的绿色荧光里醒来的那一夜。初到Snoke门下时，他就睡在这间舱房，也从不觉得这是任何程度的怠慢。

而现在，他会想起弑星者基地上那间几乎称得上华丽的、属于他的卧室。他想着那张舒适的铺位——说它是铺位（bunk）并不妥当，那是堪与科洛桑最好的酒店相比的、柔软奢侈的大床。宽阔健硕如他，躺在那床上也被衬得形单影只。

他翻来覆去睡不着，半裸着坐起来，开始思考Hux委托他做的事。

毕竟当年的学员所剩不多，如果你说犯人不是他们中的任何一个，我也不会认为你在敷衍。尽管Hux这样说了，Kylo对这件任务还是有点紧张。他并没有过同类的经验。

理论上，他认为这样的事并非不可能。他能读取一个人的记忆，那么，一百个、一千个也不过是重复工作而已吧？何况，如果Hux都认为他能做到，他绝不能失手，让对方轻看了他。

他从Hux那里拿到了所有嫌疑者的资料，他只需要足够的时间锁定他们的位置，检视他们的记忆，就像洗牌一样……不知怎么，他脑海中出现了父亲教他玩萨巴克纸牌的娴熟手法。他轻叹一声，将这记忆挥走。

这次的战略大会由几十个不同级别、不同主题的会议组成，Kylo也收到了一些邀请，或许有些军官想拉拢他，又或只是一种礼仪。无论如何，他到这里来只是为了接受最高领袖的指导，他打定主意不去出席那些无聊的表功活动，留出时间完成他的调查。

事不宜迟。他坐在铺位上盘起腿，对照着数据板上的名单开始探索。

现在正是恰当的时机。第一天的议程已经结束，从各个殖民地赶来的官员们都回到卧舱休息，很多已经入睡，即便他们感觉到记忆被入侵的不适，也只会认为是自己做了噩梦。

他找到了第一个嫌疑人。那是个科雷利亚男孩。人生的前十六年生活在地下管道里。他听到传言说，在Q-15星区有第一秩序的秘密征兵站，于是求人帮他伪造了船票和证件，离家去参军。实际上，第一秩序并没有征兵站这种东西，但他遭遇了秩序的巡逻队，“幸运地”被捕了。他曾在定局者号上服役，是早期由Hux本人训练的预备兵之一。在他的记忆里，训练生活并不愉快，高强度劳作和无休止的洗脑，食堂的午餐令他怀念在科雷利亚的下水道里捞地沟油做的菜。因为一个极小的失误，Hux命令同班的每个人依次用电棍责罚他，那是Hux惯用的方式，阻挠同学之间建立信任，一切精神上的慰藉只能来自上级组织。当然他对Hux只有憎恶，但并未对此付诸行动；他有中校军衔，在至尊号上担任一份安全的文职工作，这足够了。

Kylo结束阅览，注意力回到自己身上。他感到鼻腔里涌来一股热流，抬手擦了一下，手背上留下鲜红的血迹。

这活计比他想象的更耗费精力。他伸手唤来一件披风，匆忙地掩住鼻孔试图止血，但没什么效果，热血仍不断淌在他裸露的胸前。

这时他的通讯器亮起来，Hux将军的全息影像出现在荧光里：“我想和你谈谈，这个时间方便吗？”

尽管疲惫，Kylo还是能轻易感知他们之间的距离：“你已经在门口了，还问什么。进来吧。”

将军从滑开的舱门外走进来，看到他滴着血的狼狈样子有些吃惊：

“出什么事了？你还好吗？”

“没什么，一般的鼻血。”Kylo仍用披风擦着血，“我等下去医务区处理一下……”

“那倒不用。”将军说，“BB-9E能处理这种简单的情况。”

他这才注意到，将军脚边还跟着那个球形的BB机器人。

（请将我抬高。）机器人说。

黑色圆球滚到床边，Kylo俯身抱起它，放在铺位上。

“你听得懂二进制语言？”Hux似乎有些意外。他可能认为这些原力武士听不懂任何与工程技术相关的事。

“我和机器人一起长大的。上学之前都不认识几个活人。”

BB-9E的感应器对着他扫描一番，一扇打开的格栅里伸出两只细小的机械臂，一只钳住他的鼻梁，另一只深入鼻腔清理伤口。Kylo感到有清凉的药雾喷在他鼻腔里，血不再流了。

“虽然是技工机器人，也配备了简易医务功能。”将军随口说道，“工程中的小伤也是及时处理比较好。”

“不必东拉西扯了，”Kylo不想浪费时间，“你是来问我调查进展如何，对吧？”

将军点头，“高层军官都到齐了，我想你可以开始了。”

“我已经开始了。”他不打算让Hux知道这点事把他累到出血，但Hux很可能猜到了。

“以及……”

“以及？”

将军拉开一把椅子坐下，Kylo难得看到他靠在椅背上有点休闲意味的坐姿。他环顾室内，找到水瓶，让它被原力托着飘到将军面前，倒了杯水。

“谢谢，”将军显然被这个小小的戏法吸引住了，“我可以向你请教一些关于原力的问题吗？”

那真是问对人了。Kylo想。

“尽管开口（fire away）。”他说完忽然觉得这用词意外地俏皮，考虑到下令开火是Hux日常工作中的重要部分。

“好的。我想知道……如果一个人想象自己做过某件事，你怎么区分幻想和实际发生过的记忆？”

哦。他明白Hux在想什么了。

恨他的人很多，幻想侵犯他的可能也不少。甚至，真正的犯人也有可能对他的密友私下炫耀过这件事。他担心这些“记忆”会干扰Kylo的判断。

“这样吧，我们玩个游戏。”Kylo离开他的铺位，拉过另一张椅子，在将军对面落座。

“我恐怕没有什么熟悉的游艺项目。”

“我可以给你看原力的世界。”

“……怎么做？”

他看得出将军的好奇心打败矜持占了上风。

“脱掉一只手套。”

“哪只？”

“随便。”

将军摘下了右手的手套，裸手按在桌上。

Kylo也伸出手，覆在那只白得发冷的手上。他第一次发觉Hux有这样一双细而软的手，可以被自己的大手完全包住。

“这是什么意思？”

Kylo抽回手，“我会把你的想法投射给你自己看。现在，闭上眼，回忆刚才我碰你右手的感觉。”

将军照做了。Kylo借助原力链接了两人的感官。

“看到了吗？接下来，想象我碰你左手。”

Hux突然睁开眼，难以置信地望着他的同僚。

“完全不一样吧？‘真’与‘幻’在原力的世界里是不同的东西。”

在将军惊讶的目光里，Kylo用原力唤来另一只水杯，又让水瓶给自己斟了水。

“‘真相’，实际发生过的事，就像这个杯子，是有形的。梦境，幻想，逻辑，它们都只是‘想法’，你知道它是什么，但你看不到它的形态。”

将军眼中有过一瞬的惊艳，旋即恢复万事了然的自信神态，“……我明白了。”

“所以，”Kylo喝了口水，“如果有人分不清梦和现实，或者受药物作用出现幻觉，我也能分辨他说的哪些是真的，哪些是假的。”

“就像设备的硬件和软件。”

这家伙悟性不差。Kylo想。假如他是个原力敏感者，Kylo倒是不介意收他为徒，只怕这人能把学徒的道服也穿得像军装……

话说回来，假如Hux有那样的天赋，也不会被这宗旧案困扰多年了，他可以轻而易举地指认出侵犯他的人。在普通人看来，第一秩序的风暴兵无异于克隆人军队，完全相同的饮食和作息规律使他们的身材都趋于一致，被过滤器改变的声音也不再有辨识度；然而，Kylo看得到那些白盔甲下面各各不同的灵魂，他们仍然有思想，有欲求，每一个自然诞生的人，身上都有独特的生命原力（living force），怎样的训练和洗脑都不能将其抹杀。他们千人一面的外表之下，永远会有一簇反叛的火花。

“如果没有别的事，我要继续调查了。”尽管他还想讲述更多能让Hux露出赞叹表情的知识，但眼下毕竟有更重要的事。

“那就不打扰了。”将军起身告辞。

Kylo也站起来，挥手打开舱门，目送将军离开。还坐在铺位上的机器人发出一串急躁的抱怨，Kylo走过去把它抱起来放回地面，那圆球立刻滚动着跟上他的长官。

“将军。”

“嗯？”将军回过头。

“谢谢你的医务护理。”

将军看了一眼脚边的机器人，“还是谢它吧。”

（别得意忘形，Kylo Ren。）BB-9E的红色感应器闪烁着，像是在对他使眼色。

 

【4】

在至尊号上停留的最后一天，Kylo终于等到了最高领袖的召见。而此刻，他的心思全然不在面见领袖的准备上。

距离参见领袖的时间还有几十分钟。他在定局者号的审讯室里，等待着Hux将军到来。

一位栗色头发的军官被捆绑在审讯椅上，袖章的纹样标识着他是一位上校。戴面具的武士在他对面抱着手臂沉默地注视他。

“我警告你，”上校的额角渗着冷汗，“这里是有法规的，你不能擅自拘禁第一秩序官员，你没有权力这样做。”

“我不在乎。”Kylo说，“不过，我相信另一位长官有这个权力。”

“谁？”

“你的一位老朋友。”

审讯室的门开了，Hux将军如常披着大衣，不疾不缓地走进来。

“如果你真的这么重视法规，”Kylo低声对他的囚犯说，“就不该强奸你的长官。”

“哈，Maystr上校。”将军走近审讯椅，“好久不见。或者，我是不是该叫你FD-1401？”

上校脸色惨白，他知道这一次他躲不过了。继续装傻不是个好主意。

“将军。”他战战兢兢地叫了一声。

Hux按动遥控器，审讯椅开始通过钳在囚犯头部的电极对他的神经中枢唤起痛感。这台设备的作用是获取情报，它没有装载武器——死人是没有任何情报价值的——它的特长就是在不造成物理伤害的前提下实施刑讯。

“你的同伙呢？”Hux问。

“死了！他们都死了。”上校的表情因痛苦而扭曲。

他说的是实话。Kylo在他的记忆里看过。

Maystr上校和他的同伴们，他们不是预备部队中的精锐；从踏入训练营的那一刻起，他们就与星舰上的留守岗位无关。这些人只接受过最基本的军事训练，从事的劳役远远多于战斗。他们注定不能成为英雄，只是可消耗的工蚁。

“那是结业前一天，我们接到了派遣命令，”上校喘息着说，“黑西主星的金矿区，我们所有人。我们都知道那是什么意思，我们后半生都会在那里挖矿，或是指挥奴隶挖矿——运气够好的话。” 

他的运气足够好，甚至比他自己想象得更好。他在矿上工作的第二年，黑西双星爆发了起义，叛军得到新共和国和抵抗联盟的暗中扶持，矿区的工作部队全部投入战争。当他们占据主星，叛军就流窜到副星，当他们夺回副星，叛军又偷袭主星……这样来回拉锯的战斗持续了数年之久，阵亡军官的名单越来越长，幸存就意味着晋升。当叛乱最终平息时，编号FD-1401的工兵已经升至矿区军长，被授予上校军衔，甚至莫名成为平叛功臣，获颁一枚“和平功勋奖章”。

但他不可能在收到派遣命令的当天预知这一切。

“我以为我们都会死在矿区。我以为我再也见不到星舰……再也见不到你了。”

审讯椅的施刑强度在升高，上校的表情愈加痛苦，声音也更加颤抖不清。

“我只是太害怕了！我不知道我当时在做什么！”

Hux按下了停止键。

“我听够了。” 

Kylo上前一步，确信这是该他出场的时候。

“你想要我怎样处决他？”

将军饶有兴味地转向他，“有很多选择吗？”

你又问了对的问题。Kylo忍不住这样想。

“当然。我可以把他的身体撕开；或者让他看到最可怕的幻觉，死于自己的恐惧；当然，还有最简单的，我可以让他窒息而死。”

“都很好。但我有个主意。”

Hux把他的同僚叫到一旁，两人背过身低声说了几句。

上校瘫倒在审讯椅上，满脸绝望地等待自己的命运。他听到的只有Kylo Ren最后点头时说的“如你所愿”。

面对步步逼近的武士，上校哭喊出最后的抗辩。

“将军！我知道我有罪，但我还有家人，我有孩子！Ren尊主！你知道我说的是真的！”

Kylo知道他没有说谎。在平定叛乱的庆功宴上，上校遇到了那个红头发的当地男孩，不久后娶了他。他们的孩子已经得到录取，即将前往宽恕号的少年学院——或者，以Hux将军私下调侃的说法，“Cardinal队长的幼儿园”。

Kylo Ren的手向他的额头靠近，就像要驾驭着原力贯穿他的头颅。上校发出一声凄厉的尖叫，昏厥过去。

Hux按下遥控器，审讯椅释放了它的囚犯。失去知觉的上校滑落在地板上。Kylo又轻轻点了一下那人的头，他开始苏醒。

“长官？”

上校脸色茫然地爬起来，像是在疑惑刚刚发生了什么。

“你刚刚昏倒了，上校。”Hux象征性地扶了他一下，“可能是营养问题，建议你去医务港报个到。”

“这样啊……给两位长官添麻烦了。”

Hux用微笑表示并不介意。“今天就这样吧。谢谢你的汇报。解散吧。”

“是，长官。”上校敬了个礼，转身离开。

审讯室的舱门在他背后关闭。Kylo摘下头盔，眉头微蹙着。

“只是抹掉记忆，会不会太便宜他了？”

毕竟是自己熬了几个通宵找到的犯人，就这样放了，实在有点不甘心。

“我相信这是最重的惩罚。”Hux平静地说，“哪怕只是很短的一刻，他知道他曾经胜过我、占有我，他在我身上尝到过权力是什么。那是他从我这里拿走的，最有价值的东西。现在我拿回来了——多亏你的帮助。”

“……你的犯人，你满意就好。”

“他是个‘求生者’。和我一样。真正的战争才刚开始，第一秩序用得上这样的人。”

Kylo品味着刚刚的对话，无论是否理解将军的用意，至少他的任务圆满完成了。

“那件东西也该给我了吧。”

将军对他笑了笑。

“你该去见最高领袖了。返航之前到我办公室来。别心急，你会拿到你应得的奖赏。”

 

【5】

“我的爱徒，” 

最高领袖Snoke从王座上站起，俯视着跪在座下的黑暗武士。

“Darth Vader阵亡后，人们认为原力的黑暗面也随之灭亡了。他们是何等无知啊。

“黑暗蛰伏的时代，光明也失去它的方向；黑暗力量的崛起，将会造就宇宙的平衡。

“二十五年前，就在这个时刻，我在原力中感到一阵令我至今难忘的动荡。是你，我的爱徒。你是原力给予新时代的回应。

“生日快乐，Kylo Ren。我为你准备了一件特别的礼物。”

最高领袖回到他的王座上。

“将军。”他呼唤道。

“在。”

Hux将军提着一只货箱从幕后走出来。他在Kylo面前放下货箱，自己也单膝跪下，就像他们在进行某种交拜的仪式。

Kylo忽然明白了。

将军掀起箱盖，那对狡黠的绿眼却直视着他，唇形无声地说：惊喜。 

“你认得出这是什么吗？”最高领袖问道。

Kylo奋力压住心头的波动。

“是……是的。”

“你的外祖父是被原力选中的人。你继承了他的伟大血脉。我希望他能给你启迪。”

Kylo俯首致意：

“谢谢师父。”

 

***********************************************

 

至尊号上的集会在今天结束了。数十只不同规格的舰船陆续移出空港，驶向他们各自驻守的星区。定局者号歼星舰排在离港队伍中，等待穿过防护罩，跃入光速。

Kylo一手提着他刚刚获赠的礼物，大步闯进Hux将军的办公室，一脚踢开向他索要通行授权的球形机器人。

“你利用了我。”

Hux对他的到访并不意外。

“是的，但这是你帮我做到的。”将军站在窗前，手里捧着一杯苦茶，“我不享受审讯，我要的只是结果。而你，你是个真正的怪物，你享受捕猎，你喜欢有用武之地的感觉，想在我面前炫耀你的法术，这才是你上钩的原因。” 

的确，Hux没有欺骗他，只是允许他自我误导。Hux从没说过这份礼物是来自他本人，也没提过任何关于交易的字眼。他只是在呈上礼物的同时提出求助。他当然知道Kylo如同一台行走的测谎仪，但一个没有说谎的人是不会触动警报的。

Kylo不想承认，但Hux称他为怪物的事实让他的心跳加快了一瞬。他明白这是Hux恭维他的方式。他感到有必要礼尚往来。

“我在你的记忆里，还看到些别的东西。”

“诸如？”

“我看到了你父亲的下落。”

将军挑起视线，但并不惊慌。“哦？你对此有什么高见？”

“我认为你……有胆有识，我很佩服。”希望有一天我也能做到。但这句他还不想说出来。

Kylo走近窗前，看到他们两人的倒影映在光洁的玻璃窗上。

“就是这里，对吧？那件事发生的地方。”

舰尾废弃的茶水间。狭小的空间和与之不相称的落地舷窗。

“是的。”

Hux眼中的笑意几乎是在嘲笑他的后知后觉。

当他成为这战舰的指挥者，他将这间承载着惨痛记忆的犯罪现场改为自己的驻地，日复一日，年复一年，回想着他一生中最黑暗的时刻，锉平自己的恐惧、创伤和羞耻心。除了真正的恶魔，谁能对自己做出这样狠毒的事？

“无论如何，罪犯得到了应有的惩罚。”Hux总结似的说，“而Vader的遗产是你应得的，经过谁的手并不重要。”

Kylo不禁深深注视着这个男人的侧脸，这清瘦的身体中蕴藏的黑暗力量令他亢奋。

“那你呢？”

“嗯？”

“你应得的是什么？”

将军没有回答，转过头看向舷窗外，像是期待外面的浩瀚星海会给他回应。

起航通知在广播里响起了，他们即将开始超空间航行。作为这艘战舰上的最高指挥官，Hux将军应当去舰桥轮值了。

“去休息吧，Ren。”他说，“好好睡一觉，就到家了。”

将那个冰雪覆盖的死亡之星称之为“家”，似乎是个奇怪的说法。

更奇怪的是，Kylo并不想提出异议。

 

【完】


End file.
